


The Wedding

by eyeore40



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeore40/pseuds/eyeore40
Summary: The wedding of Derek and Stiles.  Dancing afterwards.





	The Wedding

It’s the big day. The wedding of Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski. All the guests are gathered and waiting for the ceremony to begin. Humans, werewolves, banshee, druids, even hunters all waiting for Derek and Stiles to make their entrance. Peter stands at the alter ready to officiate the ceremony. Scott, Liam and Danny stand on Stiles side. Boyd, Jackson, and Isaac are on Derek’s side. 

Softly “You raise me up” begins to play in the background as everyone looks back and sees Derek proceed up the aisle. He is most handsome in his black tux and little bowtie. Black wavy hair, expressive eyebrows and stubble. He gets to the alter and turns. He is so nervous that his hands are shaking. 

Peter places a hand on his shoulder and whispers, “relax Derek” They look back and through the door walks Stiles, A stunning young man, short brown hair, Honey colored eyes that twinkle when they see Derek waiting there for him. Derek’s heart flutters, as he thinks that Stiles has never looked more handsome. 

Stiles walks to the alter as a hush falls on the gathering. When he reaches the alter he stands in front of Derek and they take each other’s hands. Peter begins the ceremony. But Derek and Stiles barely hear him as they stare at each other. Then Boyd whispers “Derek, your vows.

Derek blinks and begins. “Stiles, we have known each other for just a short time, but I knew from the moment I saw you that we would be together. I can’t image a day without you in it. You are the first thing I see every morning and the last I see at night. I vow to spend the rest of my life making you happy and being the man that you want. 

Stiles smiles brightly. “Derek, you are the love of my life, you are everything I could ever want. I love you more than life itself. I will wake to your handsome face every morning of my life. I will hold you, I will comfort you. I want to be everything you need to be happy in this life. I will do my best to live up to your expectations of me. 

With that Peter says “the rings. Boyd gives Derek the ring. Peter says to Derek repeat after me. “With this ring, I thee Wed. Derek says “with this ring, I Thee wed. You may place the ring on Stiles finger. Derek with slightly shaking hands puts the ring on Stiles finger. Peter turns to Stiles and says “with this ring, I thee wed. Stiles repeats “with this ring, I thee wed. You may place the ring on Derek’s finger. Stiles slips the ring onto Derek’s finger. 

Peter Says aloud. By the power invested in me by the State of California and mother earth herself I present Mister Derek Hale-Stilinski and Mister Stiles Hale-Stilinski. Husband and Husband. Alpha and Mate. Looking at Derek and Stiles he says “You may kiss your husband. 

They kiss a deep loving kiss. When they break and turn to the crowd everyone stands and claps. As they walk back down the aisle everyone starts throwing confetti. 

They retire to the reception where there are hugs and congratulations. Plenty of food and then it’s time for the first dance. Derek takes stiles to the dance floor and dances a beautiful waltz. After the dance is over. Stiles looks at Derek and Derek smiles and nods his head. Derek goes to the DJ and Whispers to him. 

They begin playing a beautiful tune. Stiles approaches his dad and offers his hand. Stiles takes his dad onto the dance floor and shares a dance with his wonderful father. Slowly couples begin to move onto the dance floor as the music continues. Derek brings Melissa on the floor and says to Stiles dad, “if I may cut in” He offers Melissas hand to the sheriff and slips his hand into Stiles. 

The dancing goes on for hours. Slowly people begin to say their farewells and congratulate the happy couple. The last guest has departed and Leave Derek and Stiles by themselves. They slip into the house and up to their bedroom...


End file.
